from dragons to bladers
by beybladerof pegasus
Summary: A year ago gingka hagane became a tentant to liz pennykettle. What happens when they meet his freinds? I don't own mfb. Better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

*Lucy Pennykettle, a girl with dark red hair and is 16.* Same age as their tentant, Gingka Hagane.

*Gingka has flame red hair and a new dragon named Gadzooks. *Gingka,the number one blader, and pegaus has arrived just yesterday. *Gingka discovered he has a talant for writeing.

*Gadzooks is a writing dragon.

* Now a years gone by and *Gingka misses his friends. *He disides to visit. *Lucy has fallen for this flamehead and insist to meet his friends. *Gadzooks even looked pleased.* Liz, Lucy and Gingka left Friday.* Now. What happens when dragon maker meets blader? *Find out...

*Plane...

"Are we there yet?", Lucy whined.*

"2 more hours", her mom,Liz replied.

*Gingka was snoozing loudly the whole trip.*

Time skip...

*Lucy: wow Japans really big!*

Gingka: I'm home!*

Liz: its pretty out here!*

"Gingky", came a little boy with blone/yellow hair and the welder of flame libra.

*Gingka:yu! Its been awhile!*

Mala: yu insisted when he was on the phone with ya you forgot your way around.

*Gingka: kenta? Wares kenchi?*

Kenta:here!*

Gingka: hey buddy hower you?*

Kenta: great!*

B-pit...*

Gingka: Gadzooks! Has any one seen a small clay dragon?*

~hrrr

*Gingka:zookie!*

Everyone shocked to see a dragon flying as Gingka talked to the small scaley dragon.

*Kenta: Gingka that's a-a dragon! Alive!

*Liz explanied the hole story. It took an hour and a half.*

~hrrrr(shouldn't you be writing?)

*Gingka: Zookie I don't wanna write now!*

~hrrrr(fine)

*Gingka: yes!*

He replied in dragon tounge.

*~hrrr?

Asked the wisher G-reth and the healer Gollygosh.

*Gingka:~dont be norvous.

*Liz:~run along now.*

Lucy:~ go Gendownl !

*Next day..

.* gingka: go pegasus!

*kenta: sagitario!

*liz: go now flame dragonis!

*Lucy: go now cyber pegasus!

* since liz and lucy have to help save the world they have been training non stop with their new beys.

* Lucy took cyber to be close to gingka. *Liz took flame to conecct w/ dragons more. *To BE CONTIUED!

*chapter 1done.*since my outer stories are taking longer than expected and I'm reading the Last dragon series now it makes a great side story! Reveiw! I'll update at 5 reveiws! This is a crossover it wouldn't work on the cross over section I'm sorry.


	2. sleepover

[Lucy and gingka has a date planned. But ryuuga ripped up Lucy's dress. Lucy now seeks revengence on that fuckin bastard for it. Ryuuga has a girl friend, Lilly Yumiya kenta's sis(me) and only loves her.

Lucy met Lilly and now they are having a sleep over.]

"This is nice.", Lucy giggled.

" yea! I can't belive Ryuuga would do such a thing", Lilly pondered.

"Donno. But have you dated anyone else?", Lucy asked.

"Yea. Gingka.",lilly quiered.

" really? Well have you has sex before?", Lucy pushed.

"Yea!",lilly worried.

"How was it? Dose it hurt? Who with?",lucy chirpped.

" first ",lilly awnsered.( thought; wow I like this girl...)

"have you has sex with pery dragon before?",lucy shuttered.

"Yes!",lilly claimed.

" did he force himself on you? Rape you? Is he perverted? Is he gentel? Rough?",lucy detailed. "Yes yes yes yes and yes them all",lilly replied.

{after dinner...}

[Lucy, liz and. Lilly did their nails and makeup]

(done. Sorry short. But I'm really busy!)


	3. the truth hurts

Chapter 3: The truth is out...

Gingkas pov...

G-Gingka

Ly-Lilly

L-Lucy

Liz-Liz

Gz-Gadzooks

Rd-Random dragon

G: Lucy I must confess...

L: Confess what?

G: I dont love you..!

L:WHAT! WHY!

G: Because I saw you and Kyoua h-have sex!

I cried. But really those were fake tears. I really am with Lilly not Lucy!

L:FINE YOU BASTERED!

G: FUCK YOU BITCH!

LATER...

G: Babe im home!

Ly; Good news! We're having a baby!

G: Awesome! How dose... wait is it a boy or girl?

Ly: Boy!

G: Then...

Ly: And girl!

G:...

LY: you okay honey?

G: yea. How about... Loius and... Cyra!?

Ly: PERRRFEEECCTTT

I cant wait! Im a father! To Cyra and Louis!

Bey pit...

M: hey Gingka I heard the news and I wont tell you know who!

G: thanks! About the kids beys...

M: o yes.

She went to the back andwith two beys appeared.

M: since its in a pegasus family I have, Eletro pegasus and Cyth pegasus!

G: thanks madoka!

Sorry short! You know I want at least one chapter for each story up by may 10 or 20 th!

GO PEGASUS!


End file.
